


i'll remember this night when you're gone

by JPFB



Series: Number Five [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bunk Sex, Destroya - Freeform, Frerard, M/M, danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPFB/pseuds/JPFB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> With one last screaming “uhhhh”, Frank moves away, grinning to himself as Gerard trips over the words in the next verse. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll remember this night when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> [edit 22.11.13 i'm still cringing but i kinda like this bit? idk]
> 
> this is set at the beginning of the Danger Days era.
> 
> this was MEANT to be written from gerard's perspective but destroya and bunk sex destroys my mind so it ends up being frank's pov. whoops. it sounds cool though, i think.
> 
> as always, Frank and Gerard have no children and i **love** Jamia and Lynz.

> “They don't believe in us  
>  But I believe we're the enemy” 

_The chorus ends and Gerard begins to moan. Frank joins in, leaning over his mic, looking like porn, the noises coming out of his mouth, so filthy they should be illegal. Gerard can't help it, he looks up and stares until Frank notices. Frank sees the way the singer turns his face immediately. A smirk breaks out across Frank’s face. ‘Game on’ he thinks, still moaning breathlessly into the microphone._

> “Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya” 

_Frank strolls over to Gerard, pushing into his space, angling his face to the microphone. Gerard looks startled but starts to moan as shamelessly as he always has done. Frank leans in closer, abandoning his guitar to drape himself over the older man’s back, pushing into Gerard’s arse with every breath and moan they make. With one last screaming “uhhhh”, he moves away, grinning to himself as Gerard trips over the words in the next verse._

***  
 _The next time the band plays a show, Gerard is looking for revenge. He saw the glint in Frank’s eyes, when he was pushing up against him on stage. Gerard is determined to show the younger man that he gives as good as he gets._

_Frank is on the floor, acting like a fucking whore, arching his back, writhing around in the dirt and filth. Gerard looks over, notices and struts across stage towards him. He straddles the younger man, who arches even further off the floor, straining to make contact with Gerard’s crotch. Gerard shoves the microphone into Frank’s face, catching the breathy moans he’s making, the way his voice catches as Gerard leans a little closer. Just as Frank’s crotch is about to make contact with the singer’s, Gerard moves away, blowing him a kiss as he winks at the audience before going to get intimate with the mic stand._

**  
They don't talk about it anymore. Frank doesn’t even know it happened. In the past, if he was all over Gerard on stage, he’d be called out on it. But now. Now, they act like nothing happened. Actually, screw that, Frank thinks. Gerard DOES act differently. It’s subtle, maybe only obvious to him and Mikey. Gerard just doesn’t spend so much time with Frank, and HELL, he always draws **so** much more after a stage encounter. Frank sighs as he remembers how he’d gone to hug Gerard as they walked to the bus after a show and Gerard had FLINCHED before leaning in to hug the smaller man back.

It’s 2.30am when it finally happens. Frank is in his bunk, flicking through a magazine he found in the mini studio. It’s some shitty art thing, meaning it probably belongs to Gerard. Frank isn’t even reading the words, just staring at the pictures, hoping they’ll help him fall asleep. There’s a knock on the bunk curtain. ‘Only Gerard would knock on the fucking curtain’, Frank laughs before tugging the curtain back. Seeing Gerard’s face, so lonely looking, almost pleading, he reaches his hand out, signalling to Gerard that he can enter his bunk.

The older man climbs over Frank; he always used to have the wall ‘side’ so Frank didn’t feel claustrophobic. He smiles to himself, thinking about how much time he used to spend in Frank’s bunk. With a jolt, he realises that it’s been over two years since they last shared a bed. Huh, he thinks. Frank is staring at him, one eyebrow raised, questioning his presence. Gerard sees his art magazine and launches into a big spiel about how AWESOME and IMAGINATIVE some of the pieces in it are. Frank zones out, too busy watching Gerard’s face; the way his eyes light up when he’s talking about something he cares about, the way his arms flail around so much – being in My Chemical Romance, you're always alert, in case one of Gerard’s arms flips out and smacks you across the nose. Frank KNOWS. He’s speaking from experience.

When Gerard FINALLY shuts up, he looks up and sees Frank is just staring at him, chewing his lip; a nervous habit leading back to the days when his lip was adorned with a little silver hoop. Gerard turns his body sideways, leans over Frank, his eyes flicking between the younger man’s eyes and his full lips. Frank isn’t moving at all, wanting Gerard to kiss him, but more than that, wanting Gerard to WANT to kiss him. Frank isn’t after a pity fuck; this is two years too late for that.

“Fuck it” Gerard whispers to himself before leaning in and pressing his lips to Frank’s. It’s soft, no pushing, no angry bites of lips. Frank sighs into the older man’s mouth, savouring his taste, savouring the moment. Their kisses were never soft; they were rough, they were forceful, they were there to fulfil a need. This feels different, like it means so much more than just a desire to get off.

Frank fidgets, grabbing Gerard’s hair, pulling him closer, eliciting a moan from the other man. Gerard shifts, moving so he has a leg between Frank’s thighs. He pushes up, grinding into Frank, provoking gasps and bitten off moans. Frank removes his hands from Gerard’s hair, pushing them underneath his shirt instead. Gerard moans loudly as Frank lightly twists his nipple whilst biting at the vein on his neck, causing Frank to widen his eyes and gesture for Gerard to be quiet. Mouthing a silent apology, Gerard reaches for Frank’s zipper, taking a deep breath to calm himself as his shaking hands tug at the smaller man’s jeans.


End file.
